


Our brightest stars haven't burned out yet

by PinkAfroPuffs



Series: Fate/Beautiful Forest Hobo [7]
Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Sentimental, Stars, how come i have a merlin now and no robin hood. Jank!, im just in....my feelins.....
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 13:14:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21100049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkAfroPuffs/pseuds/PinkAfroPuffs
Summary: ...isn't that grand?





	Our brightest stars haven't burned out yet

“Well? How’s it look?”

The endless expanse of stars stretches across the sky, so bright and so blue that she can’t help but stare at them. The romance in the experience captivates her almost as much as the patterns in their light; like a glittering road blessed by the light of the universe it was framed by high arches of trees in such a never-ending arc that she compulsively reached out to touch it. She couldn’t, of course. She was too small. 

“Big,” she whispered. It wasn’t quite the right answer, and when the grass rustled on the right of her, her companion wandered over. He leaned back to take a better look at the view from where she was standing, and she only shook her head.

“Big, huh,” Robin Hood murmured. “Yeah. I think so too.”

She found herself smiling. “I wanted to say something more poetic, though. Like that it’s beautiful? Or that…” _ I’ve never seen so many stars. _ “...I admit I was definitely missing out on something.”

He didn’t say anything, and she suddenly felt anxious to look at him. He wasn’t hard to read, but she noticed he hid a great many things about his feelings from her, mostly on purpose. “Makes you feel small, though, doesn’t it?”

When she turned to look at him, his head was cast toward the sky, hands on his hips as he took in the view and then closed his eyes. She wondered if he took comfort in that. “You say that like it’s a good thing.”

He opened his uncovered eye to look at her, tilting his head just slightly in her direction to see her better. When a moment passed, he smiled a bit, though only on one side of his mouth. “Kinda is.” With a bit of a shrug, he crossed his arms. “Nice to know some things are way bigger than the stupid small things we fuss about, you know?”

Something soft tugged at her stomach. Then, unable to control herself, she blurted, “That’s surprisingly optimistic for you to say.”

The crooked grin became more pronounced as he shifted, his posture a bit more open towards her. “Hey, even I can be positive sometimes.”

She wanted to say it didn’t suit him, but it really did. He tried very hard to hide it, but he hoped and he prayed harder than anyone else. Maybe that was why he was so insistent on stopping other people from doing the same. “If you do it too often,” she slid her arm underneath his, intertwining their fingers as she did, “I’ll start to think you’re becoming someone else.”

“Yes ma’am,” he smiled, giving her hand a little squeeze. “Promise I’ll only say negative things from now on?”

“Acceptable,” she murmured, leaning on him. “I’m not ready to head back, yet. Wanna sit here with me?”

“We could do more than that, if you wanted,” he whistled, and she nudged him.

“I’m not doing_ anything _ in the grass!”

“Aw, but Master, all humans are made from dirt, you know? What’s wrong with rolling around in some every now and again?” He teased.

“You can roll around by yourself, then!” She shouted, and he laughed at her, solid and strong even as they settled into the grass together. “Sheesh! You’re really bold, you know.”

“Mmmhm,” he murmured, and she nudged her head into his shoulder. After a few moments, he leaned against her, too. The cool air and the warmth of a lover made the view almost perfect; between it and the peaceful atmosphere, it’s hard to believe that it’s the end of the world-

But it _ is _ the end of the world. There is nothing about that ordeal that will change any time soon, especially with the battle with the Mage King approaching. For now, that is nothing. For now, they are specs in the endless expanse of the universe, tiny ants on a map under a starry night sky, and nothing matters past the two of them.

Robin is right about something, she supposes. Sometimes, it is good to be small.

**Author's Note:**

> I miss my Robin Hood.


End file.
